


and so we meet again

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Gladion and Lillie reunite after five long years.





	and so we meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onasariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/gifts).



Gladion shot Moon a look when she unexpectedly started to giggle. Their eyes met and and Moon’s giggling intensified. He sighed, trying to ignore it, but it was impossible to ignore Moon in any capacity. She had a way about her, which explained why people gravitated to Moon so easily. 

He also happened to be one of those people.

“You don’t have to be nervous to see Lillie again,” Moon assured him. “She’s going to be just as excited to see you are you are her.”

The words caused Gladion to bite the inside of his cheek. Somehow, Moon managed to see beyond the facade he put up and see the truth. She really wasn’t Gladion’s best friend for nothing.

Five years passed since Lillie and Gladion met face to face. They kept in contact thanks to video chat and texts. With Gladion busy running the Ather foundation and Lillie training in Kanto while simultaneously taking care of their mother, they had little spare time to see one another.

He was looking forward to seeing Lillie again after all this time. When the two last saw each other, the relationship between them had been shaky at best. It had improved, but actually seeing Lillie again certainly wouldn't hurt things. It could only help.

“We were never in the best of terms and would like not to screw up our relationship again.” Gladion admitted in a soft tone.

Moon gave Gladion a gentle nudge with her shoulder. “You’re about to see that your worrying over nothing. Lillie's ship is pulling in.”

The ship’s sudden presence caused Gladion’s stomach to do an uneasy flip. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and waited for Lillie to walk out.

It wasn't a long wait. At first he had no idea Lillie stepped off the ship until Moon muttered loudly about how tall his sister was. Gladion suddenly became alert and aware that Lillie was walking towards them.

Moon was right. She had gotten taller and towered over their friend. Not only that, but Lillie sported a much shorter hairstyle from the last time they video chatted. The most jarring thing, however, was the happiness practically radiating off her.

“Lillie, you're making me look short!” Moon accused before throwing herself in Lillie's direction.

They met in a fierce hug, which Gladion didn't think he'd be capable of. Even after all these years, expressing emotions was a struggle. He wished he could be like Hau or Moon in that way; especially Hau. The guy wore his damn heart on his sleeve.

When Lillie turned her attention towards him, he smiled softly. “Hey Lillie.”

He failed to get a verbal response. Instead, Lillie mimicked Moon’s greeting and threw herself at Gladion. The entire thing caught him by so much surprise that he nearly stumbled backwards, almost taking Lillie with him.

“Hi Gladion,” Lillie croaked out, tears swelling up in her eyes. “It's good to finally see you in person again, big brother.”

While they were in the midst of their reunion, the two siblings failed to notice Moon fumbling for her phone. The only reason Gladion noticed was because of a sudden clicking sound and by then, it was too late.

Moon had taken the picture and texted it straight to Hau who was home sick. “Hau wants to know if you guys are willing to recreate the moment when we go visit him later this afternoon.”

“No,” was Gladion’s automatic response. He was sure that Hau sent a pouty face text back to Moon, which made him feel a small sliver of guilt. Hau was one of his best friends and the guy _was_ sick. “If Lillie is willing to do it then I’ll we’ll… recreate it.”

Lillie let out a loud giggle. “I am.”

“Hau will never stop thanking us about this, Lillie. You know that, right?”

“I know.”

Gladion huffed at the sight of that all-knowing smile on Lillie’s face. It wasn’t long before he felt the corner of his mouth twitching because Lillie’s smiles were almost as contagious as Moon’s. Almost being the keyword here, of course.

The three of them went straight to Hau’s. He had come down with a cold after training to long in the rain. When Hau first told Gladion, he called him a ‘space case’, which only made Hau give him a wide, sheepish grin in response to the comment. It was times like that Gladion envied how carefree Hau was.

True to their word, Gladion and Lillie got into position so Moon could again take the picture. He had a feeling Hau was going to use the picture as a wallpaper, but the thought didn’t annoy him as much as it would have in the past. When Gladion heard the click of the shutter, he was slow to pull away from Lillie and since she didn’t move either, he assumed it was the same for her.

Hours later, Lillie and Gladion were back at Moon’s house where they were staying until making their way back the Aether Foundation. He sat with his sister on the back porch, the Meowth that resided with Moon’s mom laying right next to Lillie. It purred loudly and much to his annoyance, it was a comforting sound.

“So how is mother?” Gladion asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between the two.

Lillie blinked in what looked like surprise. “She is improving every day. I’m… surprised you asked. I know how strained the relationship between you two is.”

“I will never understand the loyalty you have towards that woman, but I respect it because it’s you Lillie,” Gladion said firmly, wanting Lillie to know where he stood on the whole subject.

“Thank you, brother.”

He was prepared for the hug Lillie wanted to give him. Gladion relaxed a moment after Lillie embraced him and quickly returned the hug. “We should get some sleep. I know for a fact that Moon’s mother likes to get up early.”

Lillie giggled. “Good idea.”

And so they went to bed.


End file.
